


kiss me (i don't care if it hurts)

by kendrasaunders



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A Game of Cat and also Cat, Alternate Universe, F/M, I love instant attraction not sorry, LITERALLY WOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: reverb continues to intrude in lisa's life- which is kind of weird since he’s a literal supervillain (or so he says), but it’s not as weird as the feelings she gets as he gets more personal about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i would probably read [a href=http://saunderskendra.tumblr.com/post/139458115339/american-beauty-american-psycho] this [/a] for context but you can just sort of jump into it. enjoy! happy goldenvibe week 2016 <3

When she comes home, he’s sitting in her apartment. Hunched over her counter, fiddling with her blender.

“Cisco,” she says, hoping to convey as little surprise and as much loathing as possible. “You know where I live.”

“Known since fifteen minutes after meeting you the first time,” he says, tilting the base of the blender towards him, squinting. He’s not wearing his glasses, she realizes. They’re put to the side, by her sink. “Just couldn’t think of the right time to stop by.”

“Today isn’t good, either,” Lisa tells him, dropping her bag by the door.

“You don’t seem particularly scared that I’m here,” he says. “Packing heat?”

“I’m not scared at all,” Lisa says. She lifts her right foot, slipping off the back strap of her shoe. “And yes.”

He turns to look at her, and she notes his eyes are a particularly deep shade of brown. “Where?”

She sighs. “Maybe you’ll find out.”

His grin isn’t predatory, like she’d expect it to be. He thinks they’re on equal footing, and something in her resents him for it. “I fixed your blender.”

“My blender wasn’t broken,” she says. Her heels rest in a heap by her bag.

“I made your blender better,” he replies.

“So you’ve been here a while,” Lisa says. “Great. Go through my underwear drawer, yet?”

“What,” Cisco says. “Like some kind of pervert?”

She sits down at her counter island, resting her hand on her chin. She gestures at him.

“I’m not a pervert,” Cisco says. Defensively. A little blow to the ego. “I’m checking up on you.”

“Why?” Lisa says.

“Dangerous city,” Cisco says.

“Not like you’re really helping,” she says. “Some might say you’re aggressively making it worse.”

“I’m surviving,” Cisco says. “Just stopping in to make sure you’re doing the same.”

“You should’ve called,” Lisa says.

“You would’ve blocked my number.”

“Yeah,” she says, almost smugly. “I would’ve.” 

He presses the “ice” button on her blender a couple of times, the sound filling the room between them. 

“What do you want, Cisco?” she asks. “Sex? Money? A favor?”

“Reverb,” he says. “You should call me Reverb.”

“Answer the question,” Lisa says.

“Are you offering all three?” he says.

“No,” Lisa says. “I’m just gauging the situation.”

“You’re so-“ His eyes fall on her face, searching for his answer. “Smart. Did you know that?”

“I’ve heard it,” Lisa says.

“Everything you’ve done,” Cisco says. “Everything you had to do, it’s so-“

“You read my old files,” Lisa says. “Cute.” 

“I didn’t read your files,” Cisco says. “I looked into your past.”

“Ooh,” Lisa says, not batting an eye. “Creepy.”

“I’m not trying to intimidate you,” Cisco says. “I’m trying to find common ground, here.”

She lowers her hand, moving forward. He mirrors her gesture, like he thinks she’s going to tell him something special. “I don’t work with criminals,” she says, in a faux whisper.

“You are a criminal,” he says back to her.

“Was,” Lisa says. “And I never worked for Zoom.”

“We have a lot in common,” Cisco says.

“Why?” Lisa snaps back. “Because we’re both-“

“You looked up my medical files?” Cisco interrupts. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

“Little hint,” Lisa says, curling her lip. “I was looking for weaknesses.”

Cisco meets her gaze. “So was I.”

“Get out of my apartment,” she says.

“Through the front door?” he asks.

“Is there another way?” she replies. 

He grins at her, finally happy to have a new piece on the board. “There’s always another way,” he says. “But I’ll take your door.” He grabs his glasses off the counter. “You’re welcome for the blender, Golden Glider.”

She lets the old nickname roll off like water. “I didn’t ask, Cisco.”

He slips his glasses back on, and leaves like a normal person, closing the door behind him.

There’s a flash of light under the crack of her door, and then silence.

Lisa wonders why she bothers to lock her door.

 

 

Two nights later, they hold up the policeman’s ball. They even bring Black Siren, probably for the fun of it.

Lisa feels a burning in her chest the second the fountain in the main hall turns to ice. A sort of unquiet rage that pours into her fingertips, sparkling and solid gold. 

Her brother is the one that catches her wrist, his hand always cooling to the touch. “No,” he says. “We let them.” 

She whips her head towards Len. “Are you kidding me?”

“Absolutely not,” he says. “You think I’m going to blow everything we’ve worked for? For these-“ He juts his chin towards him. “Preening sociopaths? No, Lisa. We’ve come too far to blow it now.”

“But we could fight them,” Lisa says. Mick’s joined them, a quiet bastion of strength standing behind her brother. “Mick, tell him. We could win!”

“And in doing so-“ Len says. “We’d lose everything else.”

“We’re not monsters,” Lisa says.

Len tugs her in, kissing her forehead. “I know,” he says, softly. “I know, Lisa. I know.”

“Aw.” Goosebumps dot Lisa’s arms as she quietly tries to quell the burning in her stomach. “Saying your last goodbyes? How sweet.” 

Lisa sighs, rolling her shoulders. When she meets Killer Frost’s gaze, she stays steady. “You’re not going to kill us.”

“Oh?” Frost asks, curling her lips in bemusement. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because if Zoom wanted me dead, I’d be dead,” Len says, never changing his tone. “And yet, here I am.”

“You know.” Lisa doesn’t stiffen her spine or straighten her posture, as badly as the sound of his voice makes her think she should. “You could at least play along with us.”

Len regards Cisco the way he would a teenager, or a child. “My apologies,” he says, finally introducing a little bit of that Signature Leonard into his tone. “But we just don’t have the time. Dessert’s being served in thirty minutes.”

“Really?” Cisco asks, stepping forward. Sauntering, really, hands behind his back, until he and Len are close enough to hit each other, if they wanted. He turns to look at her, tilting his head. “What else is on the menu?”

“Really?” Lisa asks. “What’s on the menu?”

“That was pretty lame,” Deathstorm adds. “You could’ve gone with something like, ‘Really? Because all the dessert I need is right here,’ or something.”

“Let us kill one of them,” Killer Frost says. Well. Whines. “Come on. It can be the big one! He’s not the mayor or your girlfriend, so-“

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Lisa says. “I don’t even like him.”

“Ouch,” Black Siren adds.

“Could all three of you SHUT UP?” Cisco screams, rattling the windows. “Make yourselves useful and grab anything that looks valuable. Watches, necklaces, centerpieces, I don’t give a shit, just do it SILENTLY.”

“Not easy being in charge, is it?” Len asks.

Cisco turns to look at him. For just a second, he almost seems bewildered.

Len catches it, and smirks. “Having fun, Reverb?”

Cisco just shakes his head. “Rings,” he says, hand outstretched. “Now. Come on.”

Len and Mick slip off their wedding bands, putting them in Cisco’s palm. 

“It’s kind of funny,” Mick says. “That little one thinks she can kill me.”

Cisco grits his teeth. “She’s ambitious,” Cisco says.

“She’s psychotic,” Lisa says.

Cisco gives her a look. 

“What?” Lisa says. “On her, it looks good.”

“That’s a very tight dress,” Cisco remarks. “It suits you.”

Lisa gives him a tight lipped smile. “Unless you’re planning on stealing it,” Lisa says. “You should keep your eyes on mine.”

He stares at her through his glasses, grinning all the while. “Packing heat?” he asks.

“You really want to know where it is, don’t you?” Lisa says.

Len mouths “What?” at her. She shakes her head.

“If you two could stop flirting,” Black Siren yells. “I thought we were in the middle of a job, Reverb.”

He turns on his heel. “You know you are so-“ He clenches his fists. “You know, I’m doing this for you people, for you idiots, because we haven’t had a good heist in ages, and all you do is-“

“You call this a heist?” Mick says, chuckling to himself. “Kids today.”

“Oh my God,” Cisco says. “Oh my fucking God. Heist over. We’re leaving. Everyone up to their dick in jewelry?”

His gang takes a moment to study themselves. Killer Frost looks up first, giving him a thumbs up. 

“I am surrounded by mediocrity,” Cisco says. He glances over his shoulder. “We’ll be seeing you, Mayor. Commissioners.”

“Give Zoom my warmest, will you?” Len says.

For just a moment, Cisco’s expression sours. When he tries to meet Lisa’s eyes, she looks away.

He turns from her, arm outstretched. “Everyone into the goddamn portal,” he says. And sure enough, an actual goddamn portal opens before him, swirling and pulsing right in the middle of their actual fucking banquet.

“Oh,” Lisa says. “That’s how you did it.”

“How he did what?” Len says.

“Nothing,” Lisa says. She leaves it at that.

 

 

She doesn’t bother turning on the lights in the kitchen when she gets back. It’s sometime around 2AM- The police had shown up at some point, Len had promised to up his security detail, the works, and her back ached and her feet hurt and fuck, she was tired. 

“So what was the point of that?” Lisa asks, under the single dim light by her front door. “Did you really need the money?”

She gets dark silence from her kitchen area.

“I know you’re there,” Lisa says. 

“I wanted to see you,” Cisco responds.

“Well,” Lisa says, exhausted. “You saw me. Anything else?”

“Are you gonna turn on the light?”

“No,” Lisa says, padding past the kitchen and down the small hall towards her bedroom. “I’m going to go to bed.”

A pause. His footsteps follow behind her. “You do look beautiful,” he says.

She fidgets in the doorway of her bedroom, reaching for the zipper of her dress. “Get it for me.”

“Get what?” he asks.

“My zipper,” she says.

Silence.

“That’s why you’re here, aren’t you?” she says.

“Is that why you want me to be here?” he asks.

“Unzip me,” she says. “And tell me what you want.”

“Besides you?” he says.

“Yes.”

He pulls down her zipper, saying nothing as she slips her arms out of the dress and lets it pool on the floor.

“Cisco,” she says, still not turning around. “What do you want?”

“I told you,” he says. “I see things. I looked into your past.”

“And?”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me.” 

“My breasts?” she asks, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“Your powers.”

She suppresses a shudder. “You wanted to draw me out.”

“You and your brother,” Cisco says. “And his husband.”

“That’s a shitty thing to do,” Lisa says.

He doesn’t deny it.

“You’re lucky,” she says. “My brother’s level headed.”

“He doesn’t have to be,” Cisco says. “You’re not monsters.”

For a moment, she goes still. “No,” she says, quietly. “I guess we’re not.”

“Please,” he says. “I just want to know what they are. Fully. So I can-“

“What?” she says. “You don’t even know me.”

“And yet here you are in your underwear,” he says. “You don’t have a gun on you.”

“Dress was too tight,” she says.

“The garters are nice,” he says.

“Shut up,” she responds. It’s funny, having a conversation with him at her back, funnier still when she extends her arm gracefully, like she used to on the ice. “And watch.”

It starts with her fingertips. Turning brilliant, molten gold, as if covered in wet acrylic paint. It spreads down her palm, past her wrist. She keeps it going all the way to her elbow. “There,” she says. “I can turn myself into gold. Happy?”

“I saw-“ He stops himself. “Lisa.”

“I can turn other things into gold, too,” she says. “Yes. You’re right. Okay? Happy?”

He gently takes her arm, running his fingers over the smooth metal where there was once skin. “Can you melt?”

“Yes.”

“Which parts?” Cisco asks.

“All of me,” Lisa says. “I could turn into a puddle, if I wanted.”

“No organs,” Cisco remarks, turning her arm palm-up. “Just a puddle of gold. He wouldn’t be able to-“

“Who?”

“Do you have to be touching someone?” Cisco says. “To turn them into gold.”

“A person?” she asks, finally tilting her head to look at him. 

He doesn’t flinch.

She wiggles her fingers. “I could put my hand in your mouth,” she says. “Turn your tongue and your teeth to gold. Or go further. Turn your windpipe. Your lungs.”

“You’d kill me,” Cisco says. Stunned. Awed. “You could kill anyone.”

“I don’t kill people,” she says.

“Oh,” he remarks. “But you have it in you.”

“Cisco,” she says, firmly. The gold recedes in the blink of an eye, his hands grasping only pale skin. “Enough.”

“I’ve been-“ He hesitates. “You’re important to me, Lisa Snart.”

“I barely know you,” she says.

“I know,” he says.

“Are you going to take me to bed?” she asks.

He meets her gaze. “Yes.”

“Then do it,” she says. “I’ve had a long night.”

He gives her a half grin, tugging her to him and winding his fingers through her hair. “My apologies,” he says.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” she snaps.

He blinks up at her. “Of course,” he says, and seals the sentiment with a kiss.


End file.
